Wufei Gets a Cold!
by Mika-chan
Summary: Wufei gets a cold and it's up to Nurse Duo to take care of him This was my very 1st GW fic. Rated for mild language. OOCness especially Heero.


Wufei Gets a Cold!

By Mika

The front door to one of the Winner's Estates slammed open, catching the attentions of two forms, nestling in front of the fireplace.

"I am never, _ever_ going out with you again, Maxwell!"Wufei stomped, rather sloshed, in through the door, with Duo trailing behind him.

"Oh, come on Wu.How was I supposed to know that you were so attractive to big-boned women (1)?"

"Don't call me Wu.And you might as well have conspired the entire thing.As I recall, you seem to have really enjoyed my predica-A-ACHOO!"

"Gesundheit," Quatre said as he approached the two; he who had just moments ago disengaged himself from his snuggling session to see what all the commotion was.Trowa followed like a second shadow, noting the growing puddle forming beneath the shivering Chinese boy's feet.

"What happened?" Quatre asked, also aware of his 'not so dry floor.'"Why are you all wet, Wufei? It's 20 degrees Fahrenheit out there tonight."

"I'm well aware of that Quatre," the youth replied as he glared daggers at the braided boy."It certainly was not what I expected from what Maxwell referred to as 'a night out on the town.'A-A-ACHOO!"

Duo grimaced. "God bless you."

"Oh you better hope that he does, Maxwell," Wufei growled, still shivering uncontrollably."Because if I get sick because of tonight's little excursion, I will personally make sure you'll be put through all the **_HELL_** that I went through tonight!"

With that said, the pilot of Shenlong turn...er...slid on his heel and proceeded up to his room, muttering about all the injustices in the world.

When the three heard the door slam, Duo let down the floodgates.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~!!!!!"

Both Quatre and Trowa eyed the boy strangely.

"Wooo, if he blabbed any longer *snicker* I don-I don't think I could have held it in any longer. HAHAHAHA!!"

A small sweat drop began to appear on our two spectators."Ano, what exactly happened, Duo?"

A smirk appeared over Duo's face. "Well, all I'm going to say is this.What happens when you have one extremely large woman holding a struggling teenager on thin ice?"

"Ohhh...poor Wufei."

"Maa, maa. Don't worry so much.He's fine now," Duo said, letting out a yawn."Well, I'm going to sleep now.'Night!"

Quatre watched as the American ran upstairs.He snapped out of it when a hand fell on top of his shoulder."Quatre..."

Quatre looked up into deep green eyes...er...eye. "Hmm?"

The brunette nodded his head toward the fireplace's direction.

The blonde boy gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around the other."Mmm, but only if I get to be the thimble this time," he murmured through the green turtleneck.

"But Quatre..."Before he could say another word, large blinking chibi eyes were staring up at him, and he crumbled."Okay...but I get Boardwalk in exchange."

"But Trowa, that's not fair..."

Trowa gave him the look.

The blonde pouted."Oh, all right.You can be so unreasonable sometimes."

* * * * * 

The next morning...

Duo stretched cat-like as he walked through the kitchen door; Heero following close behind."Morning everyone!"

Quatre looked up from the newspaper in his hands."Good morning, Duo, Heero."

Trowa gave a curt nod, as did the Wing pilot.

Duo sat down at the table and leaned his head on his upraised arm."Ne, what's for breakfast?"

Quatre shrugged."Whatever's in the cupboard."

"Oh..." Duo replied before he suddenly perked up."Hey, how bout I make something for all of us?"

"NO!!!!" the rest of the pilots shouted in unison.

Duo was slightly taken aback."Eh, why not?"

Quatre twiddled his fingers, his head bowed a little."Well, that is...actually, it's just that...uh..."

"Some of us do enjoy living," Heero interrupted bluntly before going to the coffee pot.

"Hey!What's that suppose to mean?"

Heero just ignored him as he poured himself a cup, back turned away from the other.

Duo, portraying his immense maturity, blew him a raspberry.

Heero continued to ignore his roommate and gulped down the black, caffeine-filled goodness.

The pilot of Deathscythe threw his hands up in the air before stomping towards the cupboard.He pulled out a box of cocoa puffs and got a bowl and milk.

After pouring all the contents into the bowl, he began munching away.

"Na-e," Duo said with a spoon in his mouth."Is Wuffie out practicing his katas already?"

Quatre shook his head before taking a sip of his lemon tea."Well, I don't think so anyway.I didn't see him.Did you Trowa?"

Trowa gave his negative and took a bite out of his toast.

The braided boy swallowed the last bit of cereal."Sou."

"Maybe he's still asleep," Trowa suggested.

An evil glint flashed through the eyes of the pilot known as death."Well then, I guess someone should wake the little sleepy head up...*snickering*"

Beads of sweat drops began to form on the table's two occupants.

"Ano, don't you think he's had enough from last night?" 

Duo smirked."HEELLLLS NO.Wufei can't _get_ enough humiliation if I'm concerned."With that said he stood up, tossed his bowl over to Heero, who deftly caught it, and hopped out of the room.

The blonde tilted his head."Shouldn't we stop him?"

The two other pilots shrugged in reply.The Winner heir let out a sigh and picked up where he left off.'Linus, today I'm going to go speak with that little red-headed girl...'

* * * * * 

"Neeeee~~ Wuffie!"Duo called as he banged on the Chinese pilot's door."Time to get upppppp!Hello-hello?!"

Duo slowly opened the door and popped his head in.Seeing the bed empty, Duo entered the room and scratched his head. 

He suddenly felt something heading his way and snatched it out of the air.

"Hmm..."Duo muttered to himself as he looked at the object in his hand."103 degrees Fahrenheit."He let out a low whistle."You should be in be-erk!"

Duo found himself dangling in the air.He looked down from his position to see a pair of piercing raven eyes glaring back at him. 

"Hey Wu-man.What's up?"

"Kisama..." the Shenlong pilot rasped out.

"You know, I'm no expert or anything...but shouldn't you be in bed?"

Wufei's grip on the fabric only tightened."Urusai yo!Who's fault do you think this is?"

"Hmm..."Duo contemplated for a moment before opening his mouth. "...Well..."

"It's yours BAKA!And if I'm not capable of performing my mission on Thursday because of my condition, I'm not _ONLY _going to hold _YOU_ responsible, but I'm _PERSONALLY_ going to **SHOVE** your _**HEAD_** with your **OVERSIZED MOUTH** into the GROUND - _SO_ far you'll reach the other side of the PLANET!THEN I'm going to take your precious Shinigami and—"

Before Duo knew what was happening, he was on the floor.He shook his head before looking up, only to see Wufei wavered over to his desk.

He got off from the ground and jogged over to the other pilot."Oi, you shouldn't get overexcited.Come on, let's get you into bed."He reached a hand out, only to let it be smacked away.

Wufei turned his head to face the other, fingers circulating his temples."I don't need your help."

"Aw c'mon Wu."

Wufei took a step towards his bed."Wu-fei."

"Okay, okay.Wu-FEI.Here, at least let me—"

"Iie," he said, as he staggered across the floor.

The braided boy let out an exasperated sigh."Geez, you're so stubborn."

After Wufei managed to get into his bed and under the covers, guilt was already washing all over the room's other occupant.

"Hey, umm, I _am_ really sorry Wufei.Uh, are you comfortable?How bout I go get you some soup...I'll make it myself."

Wufei eyed the other through half lidded eyes.

"OK...I don't have to make it.I'll open a can."

He received the same tired glare.

Duo threw up his arms."Okay, okay, I'll get Trowa or one of the others to do it."

Satisfied, Wufei turned his head the other direction and closed his eyes.

"Che," Duo muttered under his breath as he left the room."Everyone's always making fun of my cooking.I don't see anything wrong with it.It's not my fault if they don't like Cajun."

* * * * * 

When Duo entered the kitchen, Trowa, Heero and Quatre were in the midst of a very important conversation.

"But Heero, everyone who's anyone knows that the chicken came before the egg.It's only logical."

"Quatre, how many times do I have to tell you?It was the egg, definitely the egg."

Quatre shook his head firmly."No, I do believe you're incorrect..." he said and received a hard glare."...Well, that is, without a chicken how can an egg be produced?"

"He does have a point, Heero," Trowa added, stirring his tea.

"Yes, but where do you think the chicken came from?It must have come from an egg; chickens do not just suddenly appear."

"He does have a point, Quatre."

"Demo, the chicken needs to lay the egg for the egg to exist."

"He does have a point, Heero."

Heero slammed his fists on the table."For the last time, I'm telling you it was the egg damn it!THE EGG!!!"

"Excuse me."

All heads turned to the door.

"I really hate to interrupt," Duo announced dryly by the door frame, "But Wuffie has a fever, so I need one of you to make him some soup."

"Why don't you just make it for him, baka?" was Heero's irritated response.

Duo threw both hands on his hips."Weeeellllll~~ maybe it's because I was given strict instructions from our patient that I was not allowed to go near the stove."

Heero stood up and walked over to the cabinet."At least we know he's still thinking coherently."

"What did you say Heero?"

"..."

"How high is his temperature?"Quatre asked, moving to the refrigerator.

"103 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Oh my.Is it only a fever?"

Duo shrugged as he walked across the room."I think so."

Trowa looked up from the refrigerator door."We only have leftover fried chicken from last night.Will that work?"

Duo strolled over."Whaddya askin' me for?"

Trowa eyed the other calmly."I wasn't.Quatre?"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed together in thought."Hmm...I'm not entirely certain.I've never made chicken soup before.Actually, I've never made anything besides toast and tea before."

Everyone's gaze turned to the Wing pilot.

"Possessing the ability to prepare chicken soup was not part of my training."

Two of the four bodies in the room visibly sagged.

"What are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Duo.I'm sure it isn't that hard to cook chicken soup," Quatre remarked."I mean what's to it?Just chicken and...soup, right?"

Duo bowed his head, hands shaking in the air."We're doomed!"

"Wait a minute!"

All eyes turned in surprise to the pilot of HeavyArms, who revealed a very, _very_ faint blush."Canned soup.We can cook canned soup."

Duo's face instantly brightened."Hey!That's right!Any idiot can cook canned soup, even me! ...Wait a minute..."

"Shut up, Duo."Heero shoved past the confused youth and threw open the cupboard.After a few seconds he turned around."We're out."

Duo returned to his previous pose."We're doomed!"

"But that's impossible," Quatre said as he moved to where Heero was standing."I'm quite sure there were some yesterday.In fact, I'm certain that there were at least two cans."

Three pairs of eyes drifted over to the black-clad pilot, only to find that he was edging towards the door.

Heero briskly walked over and grabbed his braid."Duo..."

"Okay!I was hungry!So sue me!It was the only thing I could make."

Quatre released a sigh."Now what?"

"Go to a supermarket?"Duo suggested hopefully.

Heero tugged on the braid."Can't.We were given strict instructions to lay low for a while.We can't risk it."

A frown appeared on Quatre's face."But last night, Duo and Wu—mmph!"

Duo clamped his hand over the Arab's mouth and glared at him before turning his attention back to the spandex clad teen."Uh, last night me and Wufei were talking about how we should all go out sometime in the future.Isn't that right, Q?"

The youth in question nodded his head vigorously.Heero eyed them both suspiciously.

"So, back to chicken soup...how bout we improvise?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow."How so?"

"Well," the pilot of Shinigami began and started forward."You said we had fried chicken."

Trowa nodded.

"So, don't we just have to boil it to make soup??Isn't that what you do if you had chicken?"

A group of shrugs circled around the room.

Duo sweat dropped and bowed his head, hands shaking in the air

...again.

"We're doomed!"

Heero walked up and smacked him over the head."Will you stop saying that?!Look, we're gundam pilots.We've infiltrated enemy bases, took out thousands of mobile suits, hacked into high security computers...how hard can it be for us to make chicken soup?"

A few heads nodded, growing more confident as each second passed.

"All right then, ninmu ryoukai.Trowa, grab that fried chicken.Quatre, boil some water.I'll get some chicken broth that I saw in the cabinet."

All proceeded as they were told, leaving a bouncing Duo in the middle of the room."Oi, how bout me Heero? How bout me?"

Heero looked over his shoulder, his hands reaching for a can."You stay as far away as possible from the stove."

Duo slumped over, and trudged over to the kitchen table.Plopping himself down in Quatre's seat, he flipped through the funnies until he got to Garfield.

* * * * * 

"Ninmu kanryou."

Duo popped his head up at the phrase."That didn't take long," he muttered to himself, and walked to the other three.

Quatre was busy pouring some...liquid...into a bowl, while Heero and Trowa were cleaning up the mess.

Duo peered into the large pot."So, how'd it go?"

"Fine," was Heero's curt reply.

Duo took a whiff."It doesn't smell like—"

"It's FINE."

"...Uh, sure. Yea, it's fine."Duo grabbed the bowl out of Quatre's hands and scooted over to the door."I'll bring this up to Wufei now."

After he left, Quatre took a curious sniff from the pot as well and dipped a spoon in.He took a sip and rolled the liquid around his mouth before swallowing.

Trowa caught him in time as he toppled over.

* * * * * 

Duo knocked softly on the wooden door."Wufei~" He opened the door as quietly as he could."You asleep...?"

He edged his way inside and neared the bed.Wufei lay in the same position as he had left him before only now, his face was more flushed.Beads of sweat trickled down the Asian's forehead to collect in the white cotton bed sheets.

Duo frowned, before setting the soup down on the nightstand.He went to the bathroom and brought back a bowl full of cool water.

Placing it next to the soup, he pulled out a cloth and rung it dry.He gently wiped away the perspiration and dipped it back in the water before placing it over the other's forehead.

Wufei grimaced a little and revealed tired onyx eyes."...Max...well..."

"Oh, sorry Wufei," Duo whispered."I didn't mean to wake you up.Um, the other's made soup for you.You hungry?"

Wufei shook his head slowly before closing his eyes again.

"Okay, you can eat later.Just rest now."

Wufei gave the barest of nods and shifted a little.

After he drifted off, Duo tucked Wufei in, making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

He poured the water away and tiptoed out of the room with the bowl of soup.Shutting the door, he released a breath that he hadn't been aware of holding.

Walking down the hallway, he glanced down at the soup.It was making a strange fizzing sound.'Hmm...I thought I put a spoon in there...' He shrugged and bounded down the stairs.

* * * * *

Later that afternoon...

"I'm going to go check on Wu now~!" Duo hollered as he ran up the stairs two steps at a time.

He raced down the long hallway and made a left at the end.'One...two...three...four...WUFEI'S ROOM!!!'

By then he slowed to a more normal pace, yet he still slid to a stop in front of the fifth door.Being as careful as before, he eased the door open and poked his head inside.

Wufei was sound asleep, curled into a shivering ball.

A wave of guilt passed through Duo's mind.He shook his head, reminding himself that this wasn't the time for feeling guilty; he had to make sure Wufei got better...and soon, before the Chinese pilot would make good on his threat.

He slipped into the room and made way to the bed.He placed a hand on the ill patient's forehead and frowned.

Wufei wasn't getting any better.

To confirm his guess, he took hold of the thermometer and gently nudged Wufei into wakefulness.

"Nn."

"Wufei."

Heavy eyelids opened and attempted to glare at the one who interrupted its slumber.However, the effort proved too great and resulted in a coughing fit.

Duo reached out a hand and rubbed the boy's back in a soothing motion.Being as exhausted as he was, Wufei could not protest.

"Wufei, I need to take your temperature."He received a nod in reply and proceeded to do just that.

He waited patiently for the beep, and quickly took it out once it did.

105 degrees Fahrenheit

Duo's own eyes widened a bit.

"...Top...drawer..."

Duo raised his eyes off the thermometer. "Eh?"

Wufei licked his dry lips and repeated what he said.

Duo looked at the form on the bed, clearly confused."Top drawer what?"

Wufei released a sigh and looked directly at the other."Tea leaves...lowers fever."

"Ohhh, okay.Um, the nightstand drawers?"

Wufei nodded tiredly and closed his eyes.

Duo turned to his right and knelt down on the floor, pulling the drawer open.Riffling through the mess inside, he finally came to a box.Seeing if it was the tealeaves, he opened it.A ring, a lock of black hair and a photo lied within.Puzzlement creased on his forehead as he stared at the picture.

Wufei stood to the right clad in his typical fashion; white pants and Chinese-type top.To his left stood a girl, wearing white as well with her hair parted into two pigtails.

Before he could wonder any further, Duo's thoughts were interrupted upon hearing more coughing behind him.He quickly covered the box and returned it to its location and searched on for the tealeaves.

Finding it in a small red box he turned around."Found it.Now what?"

"Read instructions."

He pulled out a folded sheet of paper."Can't.It's in Chinese."

Wufei's brow furrowed in thought."...One teaspoon and...boil in water."

"Got it!"Duo stood up and headed for the door."Back in a few."

* * * * * 

"An elf."

"Quatre, that is the most illogical explanation I've ever heard."

"I would have to disagree, Heero.It's common knowledge that an elf lives inside the refrigerator.How else does the light go on and off without us doing so much as to open the door?"

"Sensors, definitely sensors.They detect a person when he comes in close range.The light then turns on automatically before he opens the door."

"Sensors?? Really Heero, that's so....'out there'.It's too complicated for a common household item.Wouldn't it make more sense for an elf to be living in the refrigerator and for it to flip the light switch on when one opens the door?"

"..."

"Well, wouldn't it?"

"...Sensors."

"Elves."

"Sensors."

"Elves."

"_SEN_-sors."

"_EL_-lves."

"SENSORS!"

"ELVES!"

"SENSORS!!!"

Quatre shifted his eyes to the form sitting next to him."Trowa, what do you think?It's elves right?"

Trowa calmly took a sip from his cocoa before answering."Isn't there a switch between the door and the refrigerator unit that when the door is ajar, it lifts the switch to open the light?"

::blink-blink::

Quatre stared at his lover before glancing back at the Wing pilot.He made a 'he must be smokin' something gesture.Heero nodded solemnly in acknowledgment.

"Yes, Trowa...you're absolutely right..." Quatre patted his hand sympathetically.

At that moment, they heard pounding footsteps and saw a body sail through the hallway and into the kitchen.A few clanging sounds were heard and eventually a loud whistle.Then once again, they caught the same silhouette fly back through the hallway and up the stairs.

...

"So Heero...who do you think would beat each other in a one-on-one fight?Ranma or Tamahome?"

* * * * * 

Wufei sat with his back against the headboard, drinking down the hot liquid.Duo watched from the sidelines.

"So what is that anyway?"

Swallowing the last drop, Wufei placed the cup on the table."It is a remedy my clan has used for centuries.Its main purpose is to lower high fevers, though it may help in other mild illnesses."

"Oh, so how much do you need to drink?"

Wufei slid back into bed, releasing a yawn in the process."Hmm, one cup every five hours."

"Yosh!I guess I'll be in charge.Just leave it to me!If you can't rely on me, who else can you rely on?I'll make sure that you get it every five hours on the dot.Yep, that's right.Five hours on the...Oi, tell me when you fall asleep."

* * * * * 

The next morning...

"Wuuuuuuuuufeeeeeiiiiiii~ Tea time!"Duo bounced into the room and saw that the Chinese pilot was looking much better.Wufei was currently sitting with his back resting on the headboard, waiting patiently, with his hands folded across his lap.

"You do not have to be so loud."

"Aww, you know you like to hear my voice," Duo said, passing the cup over.

Wufei took a big gulp."Yes, as much as I like hearing Heero's singing."

"Hey!"Duo glared at him with all his might."You shouldn't talk to your nurse that way."

"Nurse?"

"That's right!"Duo declared proudly, pointing a digit to his chest."Who took care of you the moment you got sick?Me.Who got you soup made?Me.Who makes you tea every freakin' five hours even if it's four in the morning?ME!So, show some respect."

A soft snore echoed throughout the room.

Duo snatched the teacup and stomped towards the door."Stupid, lousy, bunch of..."

*SLAM*

A small smile curved its way on Wufei's face.

* * * * * 

Four hours and fifty-seven minutes later...

Duo stood next to the counter spoon in hand.'Hmm, Wufei recuperated pretty quickly ever since he drank this tea.I wonder...'

Scooping a fair amount in the spoon he spilled it into the awaiting teapot and then added another spoonful.

Duo smiled satisfactorily to himself as he mixed the contents and poured it into a cup.'Twice as much tea leaves, twice as fast of recovery.'

Turning around, he made his way out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Quatre entered the room.Moving to the counter, he lifted the teapot to make a new brew.Realizing that someone had already done so, he poured himself a cup and left the room.

* * * * *

Wufei was once again sitting on his bed yet now he was reading a book.

"Here ya go Wu-chan.Drinky-drinky!"

He eyed him curiously before accepting the cup.Drinking it quickly he shoved the cup back into the American's hands and returned to his book.

"Seems like you're all better Wu."

"It appears so, but I believe I shouldn't go about as I used to so quickly.In case of relapse, of course."

"Oh, of course."

Wufei glared at him, telling him to leave him in peace.

"Hai hai, oh sickly one...ACK!"Duo dashed out of the room as a pillow flew through the air.

* * * * *

Quatre stood from the dining room table and walked back to the kitchen.After washing his glass, he decided to go pay Wufei a visit.He walked down the carpeted hallway, passing Duo who was moving in the opposite direction.While stepping up the stairs, a strange sensation swept across his body.He shook his head for a moment before continuing his trip.

* * * * *

Four hours and fifty-eight minutes later...

"Ugh...I'm too damn nice," Duo muttered as he was once again in the kitchen, stirring a new batch of tea.

He scurried up the staircase and stopped at the top step.Straining his ears, he could have sworn he heard laughing.He hesitantly moved down the hallway, and as he did, the laughing grew louder and louder.

He was now standing in front of the door that he had been going in and out of so much the past two days.He opened the door and took a peek inside.

Something soft smacked him full blown on the face.He blinked a couple of times and took a look around the room and saw...

Feathers.

Hundreds and thousands of feathers blanketing the floor."What the hel-mmph!"

Duo was hit again and this was followed after with a few girlish giggles.

"What the...Wufei!"Duo stared, jaw slacked and eyes boggled at the Chinese boy sitting amidst the feathers, a silly grin plastered on his face.Another giggle was heard, causing Duo to look to his left.Quatre sat as the other pilot, with the same silly grin.

"Quatre...WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

This caused the two on the floor to burst out into another fit of giggles.Quatre then leaned over and whispered something into Wufei's ears.The smile on both of their faces widened as he did so.

Duo was growing very uneasy and started to back away.

In a flash, both Wufei and Quatre were on their feet, a rope appearing out of nowhere and pounced on the unsuspecting American.

A struggle ensued which ended with Duo hog-tied and the other two high five-ing each other.

"You two untie me this instant!! What is the matter with you two?!"

Wufei took this opportunity to whisper something in the blonde's ear.Quatre nodded enthusiastically and they both exited the room.Duo heard a click and figured that he was now locked inside.

Duo laid on the ground for a moment in silence.'I know how much he hates this.HELL, I know I hate to do this, but...'

"HEEROOOOOO~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * * * * 

Heero Yuy visibly cringed when he heard the scream, but since it was not the ever-annoying high-pitched voice that had haunted him throughout this war, he ran into the house.

Once he made it upstairs, he saw that Trowa was already there.

"What's going on?"

Heero shrugged."Don't know."

"HEEROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero's body shuddered before he moved on, Trowa following.

* * * * *

"HEEROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'What's taking him so long?'

"Duo?"

"HEEROOOO~, HELP ME!!!"

He heard the doorknob trying to be turned and then a few banging sounds.

"HEEROOOO~, HURRY UP!"

The door came crashing down, revealing Trowa, who's foot was still extended in the air and Heero, kneeling on the ground, his hand covering his ears; a soft humming sound was coming from his mouth.

Duo stared at the 'perfect soldier' oddly as Trowa untied him."What's wrong with him?"

Trowa followed his gaze and shook his head."Bad memories."

"Aa."

Untying the last knot, both stood."What happened?"

"I have no idea.One minute I'm bringing up tea for Wufei, the next I'm hogged tied by not only him, but by Quatre too."

Trowa frowned."Quatre?"

"Yep, they both were acting _very_ weird."

Before Trowa could get any more details, music blared throughout the house.Duo and Trowa looked at each other before running out of the room, picking up a traumatized Heero along the way.

* * * * *

They reached the conservatory and three jaws crashed down onto the floor.

Wufei and Quatre were standing on stage, and had somehow managed to obtain a Karaoke set.Both were currently holding a microphone each.They were garbed in blue jeans with flowers and peace signs patched on to them, beaded vests and a headband that said "Peace Man."

The music continued to play as they swayed to it.It was a mellow tune, kind of upbeat; probably somewhere from the nineteen sixties or seventies.

Duo, Heero and Trowa stood, eyes wide as Wufei opened his mouth.

They say we're young 

and we don't know, 

won't find out till we grow.

Quatre then lifted his mike to his mouth.

Well I don't know if that's all true 

'cause you got me, and baby I got you

They turned to face each other goofy grins on their faces, singing together

babe

I got you babe.

I got you babe.

Duo stood, shell-shocked."They are _not_ doing what I think they're doing..."

"..."

A most brilliant idea then sprung into Duo's mind.He grinned mischievously."I'll be right back!"And with that said, Duo ran out of the room.

Heero and Trowa continued to stare."..."

Wufei:

They say our love won't pay the rent, 

before it's earned, 

our money's always spent

Quatre:

I guess that's so, 

we don't have a lot, 

but at least I'm sure of all the things I got, 

Both:

babe

I got you babe. 

I got you babe. 

I got you babe.

Both Wufei and Quatre hop down from the stage and move towards the stone-still pilots by the door.At that moment, Duo runs in with a video camera and starts filming.

Wufei:

I got flowers in the spring.

I got you to wear my ring.

Wufei pulls a flower out of his vest and brushes it along Heero's face.

Quatre:

And when I'm sad, you're a clown, 

and if I get scared, you're always around.

The blonde closes in on Trowa and looks deeply into his eyes.

Wufei:

So let them say your hair's too long

I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

He runs hands through Heero's hair and breathes into his ear.

Quatre:

Then put your little hand in mine, 

there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb,

Quatre takes Trowa's hand and rubs it along his own face

Both: 

babe.

I got you babe.

I got you babe.

Wufei and Quatre throw their arms around each other's shoulders and sway drunkenly to the music

Wufei:

I got you to hold my hand. 

Quatre:

I got you to understand.

Wufei:

I got you to walk with me. 

Quatre:

I got you to talk with me.

Wufei:

I got you to kiss goodnight. 

Quatre:

I got you to hold me tight.

Wufei:

I got you, I won't let go. 

Quatre:

I got you who loves me so.

Both:

I got you babe.

After the last chord resounded in the room, three bodies fainted to the ground, one from exhaustion, and the other two from shock.

Quatre scratched his head and stared at the camera, before smiling goofily and waving.

Duo joined the other three.

* * * * * 

"Uhnnn..."

"Hey-hey, he's waking up."

Wufei opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision.When he did, he saw the other four pilots surrounding his bed."What are you all looking at?"

They were smiling..._all_ of them, which surprised him.

"Are you feeling better, Wufei?" Quatre asked.

Wufei nodded slowly and sat up.He then noticed that he had a pounding headache.He began massaging his temples."Aa, except for this headache."

Quatre released a sigh of relief."Oh, good.I guess you're fully recovered now."

The room became silence once more.

Wufei looked around him."What?"

Quatre was twiddling his thumbs, while both Trowa and Heero had suddenly found the ceiling to be very interesting.Duo, however, was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Ne Wufei...do you remember anything that happened last night?" the pilot of Shinigami asked.

Wufei looked at him oddly, thinking back.

Then it hit him.He looked down to see he was still dressed in the flower child outfit.

Shock was written all over his face.

Duo's smile widened, if possible."Ah, so you do remember.I don't think we'll ever forget _that_ for the rest of our lives...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A faint blush rose to the Asian's cheeks before anger took over."What the **HELL** _happened__ DUO?!Did you drug me or something?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Actually," Quatre began."I think it was your tea leaves."

Wufei glared at the Arabian."My tea leaves?"

Quatre nodded his head."I had them analyzed and found that there were some marijuana remnants in them.A sufficient amount can cause anyone to go on a...temporary high."He looked down at his feet, redness appearing on his face."Um, that's why we acted...the way we did..."

Duo nodded his head a couple hundred times."HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Omae o korosu!"Wufei jumped out of bed and chased the laughing boy around the room.

"And look!"Duo raised a black object over his head while he ran, still laughing."I got it on tape too!I think Sally would get a kick out of it, not to mention _everyone_ else in the universe!!!"

"MAXWELL!"

Owari ^_~

Authors Notes:

(1) or in laymen's terms, fat ^_^;;

Additional Disclaimer: The song I've got you Babe does NOT belong to me.They belong to other people.Just NOT me.

Mika-chan

Finished: Sometime in early 1999 ^_^;

Revised: December 2000


End file.
